


Green Eyed Monster

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this idea I had ages ago where WHAT IF Dick brings his younger brother, Tim to the base because Tim’s been wanting to meet his favorite teen superhero (i.e. Superboy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first-ish part for kanetomojiretsu and this is two-ish then. I wrote most of this on Friday night before the new YJ so…this happens before Tim joins the team.

Conner was not pleased with this turn of events. Sitting on the couch, he scowled at the screen playing some special on the coral reed and just tried not to notice the way Tim was eagerly asking questions from Kaldur. The Atlantian was patiently answering every question the child threw at him and was a little taken aback when Tim started asking questions about their technological advancements. But still, generally pleased.  
  
The young boy had been staring at the dark skinned boy with rapt attention, eyes wide and glimmering as he soaked up every bit of information being given to him. And that just grated Conner’s nerves.  _A lot._ Because he had liked having that look directed at  _him_. It was gratifying and… well, nice to have the young boy look up to him so. The hero worship was unexpected but extremely appreciated.  
  
And Tim hadn’t really shown an interest in getting to know the others either. He’d opted to shyly hide behind Robin’s or Conner (whoever was nearer) and had not interacted much with the others.

Much to Artemis and M’gann’s chagrin if truth be told. Though Conner didn’t exactly blame him for avoiding the last two. Because it was clear in their eyes that they wanted to cuddle the boy for as long as possible and that just… sounded kind of uncomfortable.  
  
Quietly, Conner turned to listen to Tim. Or Kaldur more accurately, who was finishing his tale regarding some ancient Atlantian legend. The boy’s mouth had fallen open slightly, an expression of childish awe over his face. It made Conner scowl harder and peevishly wish that he knew cool enough stories to capture the young boy’s interest. And the only story he knew was about how he had freed himself along with the others help and that had been told long ago.

Thinking that he’d go and tinker with his bike, Conner quietly stood up and walked out of the room. He had barely stepped out of the room when a quick patter of feet came up behind him. Turning around, he saw Tim hurrying over to stand beside him.

Frowning, Conner didn’t wait for Tim to come to halt before asking, “Is something wrong?”

When the boy shook his head, he asked again, “Did you guys finish?”

Tim nodded quickly enough, much to Conner’s confusion. “You could sit with him and talk. It’s alright.”

“It’s okay. Aqualad’s cool and all but…” Tim gave the Super a bright smile, “I’d rather spend time with you.”


End file.
